


Moving In

by AwatereJones



Series: Mish Mash Menagerie [21]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Chemistry, First Time, M/M, Nervous, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 20:22:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7859827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwatereJones/pseuds/AwatereJones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack finds the guy moving in next door a little more handsome than your average neighbour, and Janet likes him too.</p><p>Ianto is ticking all the boxes as Jack invites him for a meal and 'desert' if Jack gets his way, hopefully they will both get lucky tonight.</p><p>If Jack can get his foot out of his mouth long enough to put his tongue back in!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moving In

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Schuneko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schuneko/gifts).



_Jack's POV_

I noticed the man moving the boxes into the apartment next door as I was bringing Janet back from her morning constitutional.

"Hey there new neighbour" I called out and he turned, taking my breath away.

Damn!

He looked so taught, his arse was so clenched yet his smile genuine as he looked from me to my dog.

I was inviting him for a bite to eat before my brain was even fully engaged.

What the fuck brought that on?

.

.

.

.

.

_Ianto's POV_

Typical, my first day in the new flat and already I see a gorgeous creature that obviously sees me as a sorry mess.

And her handler.

Jack. His name is Jack.

Well, I am really.

A mess, that is. Not another Jack. He's enough Jack for anyone.

More than a handful.

Oh god, stop thinking that way Ianto!

Lisa has finally admitted to her affair and here I am moving into some cold barren place.

It's OK, it was coming for a while. We've not slept together in months and I was really just seeing the death throes before her weepy little admission.

Well, fuck her and the broom she rode off on!

Thank god this guy looks friendly enough and his dog … well, she's so cute!

How bad can a wee meal be?

Maybe he can give me a few pointers about the local takeaways.

God knows I'm gonna need it.

.

.

.

.

_Jack's POV_

I opened the door and he was there …. Like ….wow!

Instead of the tired looking man I had met a couple of hours ago I now had a perfectly created vision smiling politely as he offered a bottle of wine and stepped into my flat.

Janet was happy to see him too.

Wow!

Like, I don't think I have any words.

I wonder if I tie him to my bed for a few weeks if anyone would notice.

.

.

.

.

_Ianto's POV_

"What about you? Where do you see yourself in five years?" Whether he wants to talk about it or not, I need to know. If this isn't going anywhere, I need to stop before we get too deep.

"Well, I'm a bit older than you, so I probably have different priorities. I hope that in five years I'll be in a serious relationship. Maybe thinking about a family. Maybe get Janet a little brother or sister."

A little bit of wine dribbles out of my mouth as I almost choke at his confession.

A serious relationship? A family? "Human brother or sister… or canine?" I ask with a smirk. Maybe he's just messing with me.

"Either. Both maybe." He scoots toward me so his calf is pressed against mine. Even through our clothes, I can feel his heat. Looking into his eyes, the aqua is just a tiny border around solid black.

He is just as aroused as I am. I'm leaning forward without realizing it when he finishes his thought. "But don't let that scare you. I don't expect anything more from you than some fun. I know this is new to you so don't worry about that now. This can be totally casual."

What? What the hell does that mean?

He doesn't expect anything from me.

Does that mean he doesn't want anything serious with me?

Am I just some check off his bucket list?

Seduce a virgin and then start looking for someone long term.

Fuck that.

Is it that obvious?

"You know, maybe I should get out of here. I'm flattered that I've made it onto your list or whatever but we aren't looking for the same things." I've gone from aroused and ready to pissed off and humiliated.

Within seconds, I'm on my feet and heading to the door. "I'm just next door so you don't need to walk me home."

"What? What's wrong? Ianto… why are you leaving?" He's right behind me but I can't look back. I'm afraid my emotions will turn into tears and I don't want him to see that.

I don't know why I'm so upset. I knew he wasn't interested in me in a serious way.

What happened to my plan to just use him for 'tutoring' and maybe friendship?

Doesn't matter now.

I've got to get the hell out of here.

I pull the front door open only a few inches before his hand passes my head and stops it. Palm flat against the door, only inches from my face, Jack slams it shut and takes a step into me.

With his chest pressed into my back, he whispers, "Please tell me what's wrong. If I said something stupid, I didn't mean to. I'm just… really stupid. Please."

I'm frozen between Jack and the door. Part of me wants to run but he feels so good on me that I lean back.

My ass is against his crotch and I can't help pushing into it.

"Just tell me what freaked you out so we can talk about it. Okay?" he asks into my ear.

I nod slightly and let him pull me back to the sofa.

When he sits, he grabs my hand and laces his fingers with mine, holding them on his lap. Looking up at him, I decide to try out that honesty approach I committed to just moments ago.

"I'm not looking for a one-night stand. I'm looking for a…boyfriend, I guess." I try to pull my hand out of his grip but he doesn't let me. His grip tightens and he adds his other hand to reinforce his point.

"I'm looking for that too. I just told you that," he says softly. "What's the problem?"

"Well, you said you weren't looking for that with me. If I'm just some kind of conquest, I'm not interested." Finally, I meet his gaze. The anger and embarrassment are back but I'm ready to confront him. If Lisa taught me anything, it is that I am worth more than an afterthought.

Maybe even looking for a fight after all this.

"I did? I didn't mean to say it like that. I meant that if you don't want that, it's okay. But, I definitely want more than one night with you." His hand reaches up to cup my face, trailing his fingers along my jaw, brushing his soft thumb across my lower lip. "I want you. More than I've wanted anyone in a long time."

Without another word, his palm wraps behind my neck and he pulls me in. My lids drift down as I feel his smooth, warm lips land on mine. At first, we are both still.

Then, he begins to move over the curves of my mouth.

Tasting me.

It feels so good. It's been so long since I've been physical with anyone that I quickly lose control. In a matter of seconds, I shift from hesitant to desperate. My mouth opens and I'm pressed into his lips, seeking his tongue, licking his teeth, practically climbing inside of him. I can't get close enough.

Jack's shirt is off before I realize that I pulled it straight up and over his head in one pass. He pulls me up and we're stumbling to his room, never losing contact.

My lips always on him.

His jaw, his neck.

God, he smells good. My mind is rationalizing what my body can't stop. I know I should slow it down.

That I've only just met Jack and we should wait but I've waited too long. I'm done thinking things through before I act.

I need this.

I need Jack.

Once in his room, he backs up to his bed until he's leaning against it. My jeans and boxers are off and in a pile before he even sits down. Pushing him down against the bed, he lays back and I climb over him, tearing my shirt off in the process.

I attack Jack's mouth, months of pent-up tension pushing me to keep going.

Faster.

Harder.

He places a palm on my forehead and pushes back just a bit. "Hey, slow down there, Tiger Pants. We don't have to rush."

He pulls me into a languid kiss and I melt into it… for about two seconds. Then, I am all fired up again and pawing at his pants to get those fuckers off.

"I don't want to slow down. I want you. _Now_ ," I almost growl as I finally pull down his pants. I am greeted by the most beautiful cock I've ever seen.

Perfectly pink and glistening at the tip with anticipation.

Granted, I haven't seen very many in person but Jack's has to be one of the best. It is large and long, just like him.

Now that it's out, I need to put it in something.

Immediately.

I lean over and kiss it.

So smooth.

Wrapping my tongue around the head, I roll it around in my mouth, sucking on it like a pacifier.

And it is.

Jack is making adorable moaning sounds that make me want him even more.

His short fingernails are grating the top of my head, trying to get a grip, but the sweaty strands slip easily between his fingers.

Taking a deep breath through my nose, I suck hard on his tip and push down, letting him slide further into my mouth. He is at least an inch longer than my college roommate Andy so I know I won't be able to take him fully in but it doesn't matter. When he hits the back of my throat, his thrust tells me what he needs.

I pull off his dick slowly and let him pop out of my mouth. He grinds up a bit but my hand on his thigh holds him down. We're doing this my way. Like a caged animal that has finally escaped, I am ready to lose my virginity.

Well, to a guy anyway.

This _is_ my first rodeo and I'm gonna savour every second of it. I want to try everything that I was never allowed to try before.

Touch everything that was off limits with Andy. Do everything that I've spent the past ten years fantasizing about. And I'm gonna do it all with Jack.

.

.

.

.

.

_ Jack _ _'s POV_

Oh my god, this boy can give head. Obviously this is one of the things he did when he "messed around" with his buddy.

I want to come but he won't let me.

Using his lips and tongue and teeth to get me just to the edge and then backing off. I almost wonder if he's doing it accidentally, not realizing how close he's getting me before changing positions. It might have been frustrating if it wasn't so damn sexy watching him experiment on me.

This isn't at all how I expected the evening to go.

I thought I'd totally screwed up any chance I might have had with him when he went for the door. My stupid mouth got me into trouble again. After we straightened that out, he's been unstoppable.

But I'm definitely not asking him to stop. I did try to get him to slow down but he's been slowed down, or stalled completely, for too long. As soon as he knew I was serious, he practically jumped me.

I hope he doesn't regret this in the morning because I want all of him. And by the way his fingers keep inching toward my ass, I know he wants it too.

"Is this okay," he asks, taking his lips off my cock only long enough to get the words out. He's rolling my balls around in his hand with just enough pressure to make me squirm. They're full and tight and begging to release.

"Mmmmm." I'm so lost in the moment, I don't want to speak. Afraid I might say the wrong thing again, I try to encourage him with the sounds that I like to hear. Sounds I don't always make but can't seem to suppress with Ianto.

"Ah, ah, ah," he coos against the seeping head of my cock, pulling off and trailing his tongue along the dorsal vein and then continuing down my thigh.

Pushing both knees off the bed, he leans back and looks at me. I'm fully exposed to him.

"Please, Ianto. I need to feel you," I beg. Lifting my ass up off the bed, he just stares for a moment.

"God, you're hot." If I wasn't on the brink of imploding, I would have felt self-conscious under his scrutiny.

But I don't.

I know this might be one of the first times he's ever really looked at a naked man, and I don't want him to feel ashamed by it. I try not to let my own embarrassment tense me up. He seems to like what he's seeing so I'll let him get a good look. And I won't feel bad when I subject him to the same ogling.

"Fuck me, Ianto."

"I want to but…I haven't before. Not like…this." He leans over my body and hovers just above me. Not even really touching me…just a faint teasing of his skin against mine. Grabbing his ass with both hands, I pull him against me, hard.

"That's okay. We'll go slow. I just… Fuck, I want you." With that, his mouth is back on mine. I know he's trying to pace himself but he's just as desperate as I am. Moving his lips to my chin, he nibbles up to my ear.

Ianto slips the tip of his middle finger into my mouth and I eagerly accept it, sucking it in deep as he shudders against my chest. When he pops his finger out of my mouth, he moves it straight to my hole and gently starts to rub.

He isn't pressing in yet, but I can't wait much longer.

I need to get this moving.

Quick.

"In the drawer," I burble, pointing to the nightstand on the other side of the bed. He freezes for a moment before realizing what I mean. Climbing over me, and rubbing his rock-hard dick across my belly in the process, he opens the drawer.

"Um, what do we need?" He's shuffling things around, probably curious about some of the toys in there but we don't have time for that.

Not this minute anyway.

Maybe on the next go-round.

"Just the lube and a rubber." And you in me. Now! With supplies in hand, Ianto resumes his perch above me and is suddenly shy. Not sure what to do

next, he just stares at the condom.

"Do you have a preference? Like, position or whatever." Could he be any cuter?

"C'mere." Pulling him down into a soft kiss, I try to take a bit more control. I know he wants to do everything, and I want him to do everything, over and

over again. But, I also want him to enjoy it and not be stressed about whether it's right or wrong. This thing between us already feels different than with other guys I've been with. It already feels right. I want him to love every second of it.

Shifting him to the side, I reposition myself so I'm straddling him. Our cocks are finally touching and I'm ready to blow again. Reaching between us, I let myself touch him. With the overhand grip that I prefer to use on myself, I firmly grasp his head and stroke down to his base. The long breath that he lets out releases some of the tension in his body.

With a few more solid strokes, I sit back on his thighs and look into his eyes. "Are you ready?"

His eyes light up like a kid on Christmas morning, and that smile makes me melt just a little bit. "I want you, Jack."

That's all I need to hear.

I unwrap the rubber and slowly roll it down his length. His cock is thicker than mine but a little shorter. Maybe half an inch?

Perfect.

I want to spend hours inspecting every inch of his body but that'll have to wait. Right now, I just need him to fuck me.

With a generous dollop of lube, I slowly cover his sheathed cock. When I lean forward to kiss up his chest, I reach under and coat myself with lube.

Lightly pressing in the tips of two fingers, I stretch myself just a bit. I've only been with a few first timers but it can get a little rough until they know how to read my cues.

Not that it matters.

At this point, I'd let him fuck me bare and dry if he wanted to.

When we're both out of breath, I move him to my opening. As much as I want to keep kissing his face, I pull up so I can control my descent. Without breaking eye contact, I slowly slide over his head.

Ianto's breath catches and his stormy eyes bore into mine. I continue to lower myself, not even waiting to adjust. He fits perfectly inside me and is fully buried within moments.

"Fuck, Jack," he whispers. "You are so tight."

With my palms on his chest, I lift up slowly until only his head is in me and then drop my weight quickly. He is pressed against every nerve that matters and I'm in heaven. I want to go slow but he feels too good. Trying to pace myself, I set a medium rhythm. Not super slow, but not fast enough to make him come before he's ready.

His chest is solid and smooth. Just running my fingertips over his taut skin is almost enough to bring me to the edge. After a few more long strokes, I increase my speed. Ianto grabs my hips and holds me against his pelvis.

"Don't move. Just hold there for a sec." His eyes are closed and I have to grin. I know he's probably picturing his mother or some other mood-breaking scene to calm himself down.

When his eyes open and he notices me watching him, he just smiles. That perfectly sweet smile. I lean down to him.

"You're so beautiful, you know that?" I ask softly as I lick the length of his ear lobe.

"You're pretty fucking gorgeous, yourself," he says, chuckling. More seriously, he adds, "You have no idea how many times I've imagined this moment."

"And?" I ask with a smirk. Part of me knows he wouldn't tell me if it was bad but I still want to hear him say it.

"Way better than I imagined. I'm trying not to come but… fuck, you feel good."

Not wanting the boy to wait too long, I start moving again. With my knees spread wide so I can stay as low to him as possible, I set a faster pace. Sliding all the way to the tip and pumping hard against him.

Each time he hits my prostate, I shudder. It's like I'm having mini orgasms with each pass. Is that possible?

If it is, it better be a permanent phenomenon because I can't go back to the old way.

This is amazing.

Ianto is amazing.

While I'm lost in my own ecstasy, I feel his body tense below me. He's ready. My hand wraps around my cock, matching the speed of his hips. With two quick, short thrusts into me, Ianto releases his load.

His hips arch off the bed as he tries to get even deeper, chasing the orgasm that has his body vibrating. As his eyes flutter back and his fingers dig into my thighs, I give into my own release.

A deep, rolling wave of pleasure rocks me forward and I shoot hard all over Ianto's chest.

After a moment of just lying in my come on top of Ianto, I finally lift my ass off him and curl into his side. His arm wraps around me and pulls me closer.

There is no place in the world I'd rather be than with this man, naked in my bed.

"Fuck, that was incredible," Ianto says once he's caught his breath.

"For me too," I confess into his neck. "I felt like I was coming the entire time. I've never had that happen before."

I reach down and pull off the condom, tying it and tossing it on the nightstand.

"Really?" I can hear the smirk in his voice.

"Yes, really. But don't go getting a big head or anything. I'm sure it was just a fluke," I tease.  "You'll have to do that at least… I dunno, ten or fifteen more times before I'll believe it was more than just beginner's luck."

"Beginner's luck, hunh?" He shifts his weight so he is lying on me, his full weight pressing me against the mattress. I'm already hard and ready for him. "Well, let's see what you think about this."

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Ianto's POV_

Beginner's luck, my ass.

Okay, it's true that I am technically a beginner, but I knew exactly what I was

doing to Jack. His face is so expressive that when I hit the right spot, I knew it immediately.

After he was fully relaxed on me, I was able to angle my thrusts so every single one counted. His weeping cock on my belly was proof enough of that.

Each time I pounded into him, it seemed to thicken just a little bit more. When I knew I was ready to blow, I had to hold him in place. Deep enough to keep him stimulated but still enough that I could regain my loose grip of control.

I was just barely able to hold out for a few more minutes once he started riding me again, quickly stroking me with his ass in a way that made it impossible to concentrate on anything else.

I could feel my orgasm building but when he reached for his cock and started jerking it, it was so hot that I knew I was done.

Holding him down, I gave a few more thrusts before I was erupting within him. Pushing my ass off the bed, I tried to get as deep into Jack as I could. His muscles, still contracting from his release, were milking my dick of all that I had to offer.

I knew intercourse would be awesome but nothing I'd ever done alone or with Andy could possibly have prepared me for how it felt to be with Jack. Not even with …. her. This was gentle and hot and… intimate.

Jack was completely open to letting me have his body in a way I wasn't sure I'd ever feel comfortable doing.

Yet with him, everything feels right.

Like we've been doing it for years.

When I came, I could feel every nerve in my body light up.

Maybe that was some kind of beginner's luck because I can't imagine ever leaving this bed again if that could be repeated. Not that I ever _want_ to leave this bed.

Lisa?

Lisa who!


End file.
